Taking the Liquid as a team (A Liquid NairoxTSM ZeRoxTSM Leffen fic)
by Shaderpz
Summary: NAIFU4LAIFU


Leffen looked out of his window waiting for ZeRo and Nairo to come home, they have to stay in his little apartment for Genesis. Leffen is easily going to take this as Armada isnt to compete in this. Leffen heard Nairo's car pull up. "Hey team solofrauds, I guess you two know how second place feels, with armada in melee and me in tr4sh."

"Look, I know down throw to up air is a cool combo, but I dont think competitive sm4sh isnt going to last long" Said leffen as he left to cook. Nairo went into the bathroom with his phone, on there was loaded a picture of the Sheik cosplayer he banged during Smash the Record. It was soon loaded again, but loaded with his semen, first he takes ZeRo's spot as king, then he sleeps with his main.

"I'll be heading to hunt for amiibos for my rigged giveaways, cya" said Nairo as he left. Nairo drove to Walmart and he fastly walked to the Amiibo section, but something caught his eye. It was a bottle of "EE's Smooth Lube, perfect for white girls, pumpkin spice latte flav _or"_ this gave Nairo memories of how he went in dry during the last two majors in which one of them, Nakat joined.

All Nairo found was his Waifu Zelda and a ESAM (pikachu) all useless common trash, just like ESAM himself. Nairo was checking out and he found Pereden workinf at Walmart, as the person in the checkout.

"Soo, whos the lucky lady, Nairo?"

"Oh, a very lucky one" Nairo said nervously.

Nairo walked out and drove back to the little apartment with Leffen and his Lover in it.

Nairo walked into the apartment and found Leffen and ZeRo asleep, promsmashers have to get their sleep anyways. Nairo walked to his suitcase and grabbed his Zero Suit plushie. Finally, he plopped himself onto his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nairo, now at the Genisis Venue, pools are happening and you can hear EE and TK advertising their new Black Plaguenshirt and DXRACER. ZeRo, Leffen, and Nairo have finished their pools and are waiting for grand finals to start. "Hey, lets get ready, we can prepare ourselves in the bathroom!" said leffen in the swedish accent Nairo loved so much.

The bathroom was empty and suprisingly clean. Nairo heard a click behind him. ZeRo had locked the door and Leffen had the bottle of lube Nairo bought at Walmart. "Dont think we dont know why you bought this, Nairo-chan" said ZeRo. Leffen went over and pulled down Nairo's and his own pants. Leffen was now bending over the sink, with his small, cute Swedish butt in the air.

Nairo felt his penis getting in a warm moost area, ZeRo had wrapped his mouth around itfor a good 3 minutes until Leffen said "I want some of that too!" Zero squirted some of the lube out and rubbed it all over Nairo's penis "Show me why they call you Liquid Nairo" said Leffen as Zero slid Nairo's throbbing cock into Leffen's anus. "Woah, you're much bigger than Hungrybox!" said leffen in a pleasuring voice.

Nairo was having a weird sensation, Leffen was not tight, it slid in so easily. without much stimulation, nairo came in 45 minutes "Its so warm! I wish I could taste it." said leffen while going into a stall to clean up. "Nairo, my anus you know and love is waiting for you!" Zero had a buttplug in the shape of sheik's needles in his butt.

Nairo couldnt stand it anymore, he pulled out ZeRo's buttplug and inserted his penis into Zero's ass balls deep. The best, not too tight, not to loose, Leffen walked out of his stall, and he had his finger covered in lube "We had some left over." he said, now his finger was in Nairo's anus.

Nairo couldnt hold it in any longer "Im coming!" he told the two, they both cot onto their knees and waited for Nairo's hot, sticky load to shoot out. Nairo wanted more. More. "I have an idea" Nairo said. Nairo lied on top of ZeRo and leffen was right behind him. "I want both of your things inside me at the same time!" Nairo said.

This was like heaven, everyone loved the feel of Nairo's anus. Leffen and ZeRo unleashed their loads inside Nairo. It started slowly leaking out of Nairo's anus. The crew got dressed up and walked put the bathroom. "C'mon fam, lets go win a tournament."


End file.
